La esencia de Kagome y la flecha de Kikyou
by Riverito Cullen
Summary: El enemigo ataca, una maldición, un recuerdo, una flecha y la esencia de las dos mujeres que han marcado su vida.


**Inuyasha: La esencia de Kagome y la flecha de Kikyou**

La batalla llevaba largo tiempo de haber comenzado y no parecía acercarse a su fin. El campo de energía que protegía a Naraku no hacía más que dificultar las cosas para Inuyasha y compañía, que a duras penas conseguían escapar del veneno que despedía por sus tentáculos cercenados y, al mismo tiempo, atacarlo.

-¡Naraku! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡No eres capaz de enfrentarme sin tu campo de energía, pero esta vez lograré destruirlo!...¡Kaze no kizu!

Pero el poderoso ataque parecía insignificante al chocar contra el campo y desvanecerse sin lograr su cometido.

-¡Ni siquiera Tessaiga enrojecida logra hacerle un rasguño...!

-¡Cuidado Shippo!...¡Hiraikotsu! – la oportuna intervención de Sango salvo al zorrito de ser presa de uno de los monstruos de Naraku.

-No podremos ayudar a Inuyasha si estos monstruos nos siguen atacando...-dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que eliminaba a uno de ellos con sus flechas.

-Señorita Kagome, vaya con Inuyasha. Sango y yo nos encargaremos de detenerlos, puede ser que un ataque de Tessaiga y sus flechas haga efecto.

Kagome asintió y se unió al aludido para enfrentar a Naraku al mismo tiempo que éste observaba toda la escena.

-_Esta chiquilla es la única que podría interferir en mis planes...es tiempo de encargarme de ella de una vez por todas..._

-¡Te dije que te quedaras con Sango y Miroku!

-¿Acaso no ves que la fuerza de Tessaiga no es suficiente? No perdemos nada intentando combinar el "Kaze no Kizu" con mis flechas...

Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de Kagome pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

-Está bien. Intentémoslo.

-¡No me hagan reír!. Inuyasha, sabes perfectamente que el poder de esa mocosa no es suficiente para destruir mi campo...ella no es Kikyou...

-¡Por supuesto que no es Kikyou! ¡No necesita serlo para que podamos destruirte! ¿Lista, Kagome?

Kagome se sintió mal, como siempre que la comparaban con Kikyou, pero la confianza de Inuyasha la animó nuevamente...

-¡Si!

-¡Ahora!

-¡A él!

-¡Kaze no Kizu!

El poder de Tessaiga y la flecha sagrada de Kagome se unieron en el aire para impactar directamente contra el campo de energía que rodeaba al maligno hanyou formando una humareda que los dejó ciegos por un instante sin saber si habían o no logrado su objetivo...

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

-¡Kagome!

Al escuchar el grito de la chica, Inuyasha dispersó rápidamente el polvo para descubrir que Naraku no solo había esquivado el ataque sino que había capturado a Kagome y la tenía completamente inmovilizada, envolviéndola y apretándola cada vez más con sus poderosos tentáculos.

-¡Maldito! Suéltala o...

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, Inuyasha. Al mínimo movimiento tuyo o de tus amigos ella se muere...

-¡Agghh!

-Kagome... – murmuró Inuyasha apretando los puños al verse imposibilitado de hacer algo.

-¡Kagome, resiste! – gritó la exterminadora que en ese momento se acercaba con el resto del grupo en el lomo de Kirara.

-¡Naraku! ¡Eres un vil tramposo!. Sólo la utilizas como escudo para que no te ataquemos...

-Claro que no, monje. No necesito a una niña inútil para protegerme...

Y con un leve movimiento acercó la cara de Kagome a la suya y en susurros continuó mientras la chica hacía esfuerzos inútiles por escapar...

-...pero si no hago algo ahora, muy pronto ya no serás una niña inútil y ahí sí que me causarás problemas...no necesito a otra Kikyou...

Inuyasha estaba a punto de blandir su espada ante la acción de Naraku pero Miroku lo detuvo...

-Contrólate, Inuyasha. Si te mueves pondrás a la señorita Kagome en un peligro mucho mayor del que se encuentra ahora...

-Deberías escuchar al monje, Inuyasha...- dijo Naraku en tono burlón.

-Inu...yasha...no...vengas...

-¡Kagome!

-¡Agghh!

-¡Kagomeee!

Naraku había apretado más sus tentáculos y Kagome quedó inconsciente. Inmediatamente, el maligno ser hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera muy parecida a la Perla de Shikon de color plomizo y la introdujo en la boca de la muchacha, obligándola a tragarla.

-¡La esta haciendo tragar algo! – gritó Shippo

-Se parece a la esfera que me hicieron tragar esa vez en esa aldea de mujeres ogro... – comentó Sango.

-¡Déjala ir! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! – Inuyasha se sentía completamente inútil al observar sin poder hacer nada como Naraku ponía en peligro la vida de una de las personas más importantes para él...una vez más...

-Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo... – diciendo esto soltó a su víctima lanzándola en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigos. Inuyasha con un rápido movimiento, la alcanzó en el aire tomándola en sus brazos y evitando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? Por favor despierta... ¡Kagome!

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para despertarla y mucho menos para salvarla...ha ingerido uno de mis conjuros especiales el cual la hará soñar con una realidad en la que ninguno de nosotros existe...y en el momento en que se convenza de eso...tu peor pesadilla se hará realidad...¡ella morirá!

Al escuchar las palabras de Naraku, la ira se apoderó de Inuyasha. Sólo pensaba en matar a ese maldito para desvanecer el conjuro y así salvar a Kagome, aunque le costara la vida...Pero cuando intentó blandir su espada, éste ya había esparcido humo venenoso por todo el lugar y en medio de la confusión, logró escapar...

-Nos veremos pronto Inuyasha...

-¡Regresa aquí cobarde!

Pero Naraku ya se había desvanecido en medio del gas...con varios pensamientos en la cabeza...

-Todo salió como lo planeé. Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que Kagome deje de ser un estorbo para mí. No solo por ser la reencarnación de Kikyou es poderosa, esa chiquilla posee poder propio que podría ser un verdadero peligro para mis planes si es que llegara a desarrollarlo...hasta podría llegar a ser más poderosa que la misma Kikyou...pero eso no pasará. Para el anochecer...estará muerta.

Inuyasha tenía a la muchacha entre sus brazos, tratando inútilmente de que despertara. Pegó su cabeza a la suya, sus labios rozaban su oído y en forma casi suplicante susurró...

-Por favor...despierta.

* * *

><p>La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos...aún se sentía un poco mareada y no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido...pero si recordaba que el lugar en el que había despertado no era en el que debía estar ¿o si?<p>

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y ésta se abrió para dejar entrar a su madre.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?

-¿Mamá?

-Nos diste a todos un buen susto – mientras hablaba, la madre de Kagome le tocaba la frente como revisando si tenía fiebre y le acercaba el termómetro a la muchacha – tómate la temperatura por si acaso, pero creo que ya no tienes fiebre.

Kagome hizo lo que su madre le pidió pero aún seguía confundida.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, mamá? ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Quién es Inuyasha? No entiendo de qué hablas, hija. Trata de calmarte, pareces un poco alterada. Hace tres días que caíste enferma de repente...es una lástima que fuera justo el día de tu cumpleaños...

- ¿Qué? - Kagome quedó de una pieza al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

-Es mejor que descanses el resto del día. Voy a traerte un poco de comida...la acabó de preparar y te hará muy bien...ahora vuelvo.

La amable mujer salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta, Kagome se había quedado en la misma posición...definitivamente no entendía nada y cada vez que intentaba recordar lo sucedido un agudo dolor en las sienes le impedía seguir hurgando en sus recuerdos...

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, hermana?

La voz infantil de su hermano la regresó a la realidad...

-¡Sota! ¿Tú sabes que fue lo que pasó? ¿Has visto a Inuyasha? Mamá dice que estoy aquí desde mi cumpleaños y eso es imposible...hace meses que..

-¿Qué es Inuyasha, hermana? ¿Algo que soñaste? Mamá dice eso porque estás en cama desde tu cumpleaños...hace tres días...¿En verdad ya te sientes bien?

Kagome quedó en silencio ante la respuesta de su hermano. El niño, al ver que su hermana parecía ida, se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación...

-Entonces...¿todo fue un sueño?

Las palabras de Naraku retumbaban en la cabeza de Inuyasha...

"...ha ingerido uno de mis conjuros especiales el cual la hará soñar con una realidad en la cual ninguno de nosotros existe...y en el momento en que se convenza de eso...MORIRÁ."

-Te lo suplico Kagome, ¡despierta!

* * *

><p>Kagome se quedó el resto del día en la cama muy confundida...le había preguntado a Sota nuevamente por Inuyasha pero el niño salió de la habitación diciendo que todavía debía tener fiebre para pensar que alguien con orejas de perro existía...<p>

-¿Cómo pude haber soñado tantas cosas en sólo tres días?...si todo fuera un sueño, todos mis amigos serían producto de mi imaginación, igual que los monstruos, las batallas, las heridas...mis heridas...¡un momento!...

En ese instante había recordado que en una batalla anterior había sufrido varios rasguños y cortes que aún no habían sanado del todo pero cuando los revisó, sus brazos estaban ilesos, no encontró una sola marca...

-No tengo ningún tipo de cicatriz...

Al levantar la mirada puso atención en lo ordenado de su habitación.

-Mis cosas están en su lugar, como antes de viajar por el pozo y...el calendario solo ha avanzado tres días...entonces...¿es verdad?... Inuyasha y su mundo...¿son sólo producto de la fiebre?

En un acto inconciente, Kagome se levantó y quedó sentada en la cama.

-Creo...que mamá tiene razón...

Inuyasha veía como Kagome se ponía cada vez más pálida y su cuerpo empezaba a laxarse...el sueño de Naraku estaba convenciéndola de que nada de lo que vivieron juntos existía y la arrastraba hacia la muerte...

-¡Kagome!

La muchacha dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre…

-¿Qué fue eso?...escuché la voz de alguien...alguien me está llamando...pero...esa voz...

Al intentar pararse para dirigirse a la puerta vio que su tobillo estaba vendado con un retazo de tela blanca.

-Mi tobillo...

Muchas imágenes pasaron rápido por su mente...

_...Una discusión con Inuyasha...había salido molesta a dar vueltas por el bosque y un monstruo intentó atacarla..._

_...El monstruo casi la había alcanzado y no tenía con que defenderse...ella corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando escapar..._

_...Una pequeña pendiente...de pronto había rodado por ella y se había lastimado el tobillo...no podía pararse y el monstruo se preparaba para atacarla...protegió su rostro y cerró los ojos..._

_...Lo siguiente que vio fue al monstruo destrozado...Inuyasha había llegado justo a tiempo..._

_-Por eso no me gusta que salgas sola...¿estás bien?- dijo refunfuñando_

_-Si. No es...¡ay!_

_-Tu tobillo está lastimado. No te muevas._

_...Inuyasha rasgó un pedazo de su ropa para inmovilizar su tobillo y luego la llevó en su espalda hasta la aldea..._

-Me doble el tobillo...¡Escapando de un monstruo! ¡Todo fue real!

¡Mamá!¡Mamá!

-¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Pasa algo? – Al escuchar los gritos de su hija, la mujer, que se encontraba en camino a la habitación, aceleró el paso y entró rápidamente a ésta.

-Necesito que me lleves al pozo.

-¿Qué? Pero Kagome, recién te estas recuperando de ese cuadro de fiebres tan extraño que tuviste. No debes esforzarte y mucho menos salir de la casa...

-Por favor mamá, es muy importante que vea ese pozo...

-No te entiendo, hija. ¿Qué tiene ese pozo de importante que tengas que verlo justo ahora? Espera unos días a que recuperes tus fuerzas y...

-No, mamá. No puedo esperar. Por favor, llévame.

A pesar de las múltiples razones que le siguió dando su madre, Kagome insistió y prácticamente la arrastró con ella hasta llegar al pozo de huesos que se encontraba a las afueras de su Templo.

Kagome realmente se sentía débil, sin la ayuda de su madre, le era casi imposible mantenerse en pie, pero su determinación hizo que llegara hasta las puertas que separaban el pozo del exterior.

Kagome abrió las puertas ante la mirada atenta y curiosa de su madre y lo que encontró fue un recinto lleno de polvo, sin señales de que alguna persona haya estado ahí en mucho tiempo y el pozo...sellado...tal y como estaba desde hacía muchos años...

La joven bajó las escaleras lentamente como si no creyera en lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Se apoyó en el pozo y pasó la mano suavemente por los pergaminos que lo mantenían sellado...

Una lágrima...

-Tenia la esperanza...tenía la esperanza de que...no hubiera sido un sueño...

Otra lágrima...

-No quiero que sea un sueño...

Otra lágrima...y un susurro...

-Inu...yasha...

De pronto, una luz salió del pozo como respondiendo a las palabras de la chica. Sentía que aquella luz la envolvía y la cegaba, al mismo tiempo que sentía un dolor intenso en el estomago...venciendo a la luz, abrió los ojos tosiendo y tratando de escupir lo que le causaba dolor...y lo que escupió fue la esfera que Naraku le había hecho tragar, pero estaba negra y ahora parecía de goma porque se movía como si algo fuera a salir de ella...

Con un rápido movimiento de su báculo, el monje Miroku la destruyó de inmediato.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?

-Pudo vencer la ilusión del conjuro de Naraku.

Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, al igual que Shippo y Kirara, estaban a la expectativa de lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

La muchacha finalmente dejó de toser y miró a su alrededor...

-Shippo, Sango, monje Miroku...están aquí...no fue un sueño...

-Kagome...

Giró la cabeza al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban sus amigos al sentir la voz de la persona que había deseado ver más que a nadie, que había deseado que fuera real más que cualquiera...

-Inuyasha...

Al mirarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas...

-¡Inuyasha! – sin pensarlo dos veces, se aferró fuertemente a él, como si con ese abrazo quisiera comprobar que era real, que estaba ahí, a su lado. Sus lágrimas empaparon rápidamente la ropa del muchacho que había quedado estático, perplejo con la acción de la chica.

-Es mejor dejarlos solos – murmuró Miroku a Sango y Shippo, que se pusieron de pie rápidamente y siguieron al monje para dejar a la pareja un momento a solas.

-Tenia miedo...mucho miedo de que no existieras...ni tú ni los demás...pero no podía creerlo...me negaba a creerlo...

Los sollozos eran tan fuertes que sacudían todo el cuerpo de la joven mientras se aferraba más al hanyou.

Inuyasha no había visto nunca a Kagome llorar de esa manera. Se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil y vulnerable que le inspiraba una ternura que jamás había sentido y el deseo de cuidarla siempre...inconscientemente la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó más a su pecho.

-Y yo tenia miedo de que murieras sin que yo pudiera hacer algo...si no despertabas pronto tú ibas a...- no pudo seguir hablando. La sola idea de perderla le causaba terror y la estrechó más fuerte...como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.

-Pero...tú me salvaste Inuyasha...

Inuyasha se sorprendió con el comentario de Kagome y la separó un poco para poder mirar su rostro.

-Escuche tu voz llamándome, en ese momento no sabía quien era pero ahora se que eras tú, y el vendaje que me hiciste en el tobillo...a pesar de que todas mis heridas habían desaparecido, el retazo de tu ropa, la que usaste como vendaje, nunca desapareció y me hizo creer en todo lo que hemos vivido y desear con todas mis fuerzas que fueras real...tú me trajiste de vuelta.

La joven volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Inuyasha mientras éste procesaba sus palabras casi sin creerlo...había deseado con tanta fuerza que despertara que...¿en verdad era posible que lo hubiera escuchado?

Eso no importaba. En realidad, lo único que importaba es que ella estaba viva, viva y a su lado. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó nuevamente. Un solo pensamiento pasaba por sus mentes, pensamiento que compartían sin saberlo...

_-Como me gustaría quedarme así para siempre, contigo..._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola! Finalmente la musa salió del coma y puedo publicar la primera parte de mi primer fic dedicado a uno de mis animes favoritos Inuyasha!...estoy emocionada! jeje

Primero me presento, mi nick es Riverito :) soy de Peru, y espero de verdad que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. La idea original era realizar un one-shot pero cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que había escrito y que ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de la historia (plop! O.O) tomé la decisión de hacer por lo menos dos capítulos (digo por lo menos porque la Musa ya anda confabulando para que sean 3 ¬¬X me trae loca estos dias!)

Esta idea viene dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace 5 años! si, por eso digo que la musa quedó en coma...estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir debido a la universidad y luego al trabajo, pero ahora he iniciado una nueva etapa en la que necesito estar mas conectada a ese yo que le gustaba el anime y creia mas en las historias lindas que en la cruda realidad, asi que hice todo un trabajo medico para resucitar a la musa y aqui estamos! listas para darles lo mejor de nosotras_ (aunque a veces quiero devolverla al coma! grrr)_

Finalmente, espero recibir sus comentarios y reviews y con gusto trataré de contestarlos, también pueden escribirme por el grupo deus_amis o crónicas :)

Nos estamos leyendo pronto! :D_  
><em>


End file.
